Kyla the Maid
by AndrewTheDankMemeFuck
Summary: Written for a friend of mine.


Today was the day. The day Kyla started her new job. She'd called a man earlier that week about an ad she'd read online. He had been looking for a maid because he was supposedly too lazy to clean up after himself more than the necessary amount. She supposed that meant showers, clothes washing, and the like were all he did, so it was assumed she'd have quite a bit of work. But with a free place to stay for entire weeks at a time and someone paying her only to clean up a little, it was hardly an opportunity to pass up. So once Kyla finished packing her bags that she needed in order to stay a while, she walked outside, locking her door and began to make the drive to a place called Lazytown.

When she pulled into the small town, she couldn't help but smile. It was really an adorable place. Yellow buildings, walls, and sidewalks, not many other cars, and an amazing playground. This looked like the safest and kid friendly town on the entire planet. It'd freak her out if not for the fact that this place felt far too innocent to really bother her. It was especially innocent due to all the children running around and seemingly in their own little world of hide and seek and tag. Wait-... was that an elf-man jumping around with them? Man, this place was a trip.

"Okay, new boss. Where is it that you live?" Kyla asked herself, pulling over to look at her phone, "Be...hind the old billboard at the edge of town? Well... alright. I guess I can find that." She sighed, pulling back out into the road and driving slowly. This was a pretty small town, after all. She didn't want to miss it or hit any of those precious kids. Neither of those things would be very good, she concluded in her head.

Seeing the large billboard, she came to a stop in a parking space nearby and walked up to it, "Behind it, right?" She said, making sure to double check before walking around it, only to find a large hatch that clearly led underground. Kyla was both stunned and a bit weirded out. The dude sounded normal on the phone, if a bit oddball. She suddenly realized that she should've probably looked more into this job, to see if he was some kind of serial killer or something, but it was too late for that. She was already. Guess it was time to roll the dice, huh? The young woman ran her hands over the wrinkles of her clothes before knocking on the top of the hatch.

Before she could utter any sort of greeting, the hatch opened with a tall man climbing out of it. His hair was perfect and his clothes were so dorky, but he looked like a shy man, trying to compensate with fake confidence, "Hello. I'm Robbie Rotten!" He announced, putting great emphasis on his name ad he put his index finger in the air, "You must be Kayla. It is good to meet you." He stated with a thick Icelandic accent, "I suppose I should-"

"Kyla." She corrected.

"What?" The man looked at her, raising a brow and bending down to her height.

"My name. It's Kyla."

"That is what I said."

"No." She smirked, "You called me Kayla."

"Whatever! Just follow me. I would like to show you around." He huffed as he climbed back down into his hatch, Kyla close behind, still smiling at this oddly charming man.

After being led around, Kyla found this guy even more charming. Adorable, even. Every time a new item was shown, he'd glace at her to gauge her reaction, see if she liked it or not. Again, adorable. So by the time he was done with the tour, Kyla had figured he wasn't some sort of murderer and could, in fact, safely work for him. She brought her stuff inside after that and began to set up in a room he'd actually taken the time to clear out for her. As she was was setting up, Robbie knocked on the door and entered the room. The man cleared his throat, rocking once on his heels before speaking, "Welcome to my lair... Please do not forget you are hear to clean." He said those words as if he meant to be tough, but they came out almost more like a suggestion or plea.

"I understand. I won't let you down, sir!" She exclaimed, making him pull a pretty disgusted face. It was clear that he didn't particularly like being called 'sir', all that much, "Uh... Mr. Rotten?" The man shook his head, smiling a bit. "Then Just Robbie. Got it. I understand, Robbie. I'm here to clean." She assured and this seemed to satisfy the tall man. He smiled shyly, before hunching over and waving as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Robbie said awkwardly as he exited and went to his spying area, looking up at the town and being just as nosy as usual, "Stupid Sportaflop..." He grumbled as he moved the scope around.

It was a long while later before Robbie went to his own room, only to be surprised with how it looked. Everything was completely organized. Even his bed sheet was clean, "Kayla?"

"Kyla." She said, sneaking up next to Robbie, making him jump and hold his chest.

"Don't DO that!" He scolded, taking a deep breath, "Did you... clean my room?"

"Yeah. That's my job, isn't it?" Her voice was charmingly snarky when she spoke.

"You know... you are allowed to rest. You did just get here..." He informed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at her.

"Well... I wanted to get started right away... especially in the place you'll be sleeping. It's nice to sleep on a clean bed, isn't it?"

"I... Yes... I suppose so." He agreed, clearing his throat, "Yes well- Thank you. And go to sleep!" He ordered , his tone a bit harsh, but also concerned. He was pretty hard to read.

As Kyla laid awake in her bed that evening, there were several things she replayed in her head. The first thing she realized were how intense his looks towards her had been earlier. Maybe she was imagining it now to fill the time, but she could've sworn that he looked her up and down quite a few moments they were together. His eyes were a gray-blue. So easy to look at. So easy to think about. And so she did. She thought about those eyes for what seemed like hours.

Another thing she realized was how perfect his frame was. Not too muscle-y, but toned all to Hell. His legs were long and most importantly, so were his fingers. God, those fingers... She could only imagine what he could do with- WAIT! What was she thinking? This was her boss! She couldn't just fantasize about her employer! That was beyond unprofessional! So with this thought process in her mind that she wanted to escape so severely, she stood up and went to go grab a glass of water from the kitchen area he'd shown to her earlier.

She walked out of her room and just as she walked next to Robbie's room, she heard a gasp, followed by a couple of choice curse words. She knew what he was doing in there, but she also didn't want to think about it. Well, she did, but she didn't. On one hand, she could help him out and this could go somewhere, or just use her for his personal play thing. Neither of those sounded too bad. But on the other hand... He could reject her. Fire her on the spot. She kind of needed this job. He was paying super well, after all. So after a long debate in her head, she left the man masturbating behind a door that doesn't lock to himself. She told herself it was none of her business, after all.

After her glass of water, the young woman felt as though she could handle anything the man had to throw at her. Anything at all. That was, until he came down the stairs, a blank tank and some very tight boxers being the only clothing he was wearing. And when I say tight, I mean tight. They were so tight, in fact, that Kyla could see the half chub he had going on. The gasp and cursing earlier. He hadn't been getting himself off. Kyla figured that he must've just come downstairs to do the same thing she was doing. To get his head together. To get it off of his-

The moment Robbie saw she was downstairs, a look of panic and utter embarrassment crossed his face. That was until he looked at Kyla's face and must've noticed that she wasn't offended or disgusted. The woman bit her bottom lip as she noticed a smirk appear on his face. The shyness he'd exhibited before had fled the room.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked, voice more raspy than he usually had it fomr what she'd experienced, "I thought I told you to get some sleep." Robbie began inching toward her, his expression intense, breath heavy. It wasn't long before he seemed to loom over her, "What's wrong? You seem nervous?"

Kyla gulped, not able to speak, the breath that exited her mouth shook as she looked up at him, "I think-" He continued, "You want something from me. Something only I can give you? Is that right?" He asked her, bending down next to her ear, voice vibrating against it, the air from his words hot against her lobe, "Am I right?" He whispered, making her shiver as she nodded, "Would you like me to give it to you?"

Kyla nodded again, choking out a soft, "Y-Yes, Robbie... I want- I want you." The last three words came out almost as a soft moan, mixed with a squeak. This seemed to throw him off a little, almost like he'd never had someone so transfixed on him before.

Robbie, then stood up straight and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. He pressed his lips to her right ear and began to blow softly, whispering in between each blow, "How would you like to be fucked, my dear? Like a princess or like a horny dog?" He asked as he slowly slid his hand down her pajama pants and onto her panties, "Can I play with you first?" She could only whimper and nod, making him chuckle softly, "Mmmmm~ Okay, then. How about a little of both." He said before beginning to softly kiss her on the neck as he rubbed circles around the crotch of her underwear.

She could feel the fabric getting wetter and could tell Robbie felt it as well. He lifted his hand again and placed it on the inside of her underwear. The man gently placed two slender fingers on her crotch and began to press the nub that was her clitoris. As he pressed it, he began to move in fast circles, breathing into her ear, "Good girl~" He praised, fingers easily slipping into the wetness of her vagina as he pulled every scrap of clothing below her waist, to the floor. Robbie used his thumb to keep the movement on her clit as he used the fingers inside her to stretch and rub her g-spot. Because of this, Kyla could feel her toes begin to curl as her body began to be pushed to its limits. A soft cry began to escape her pink lips, cheeks turning a dark red as she threw her head back. At this point, she was bucking her hips against the fingers inside her, riding out her orgasm with this man, who just hours before, was a total stranger to her.

When she was done, she looked up at him, panting and whining, begging for more without even having to speak. He seemed to get the message as he helped her off. When she was on her feet again, he licked her juices off of his fingers and motioned with his hand for her to turn his back to him. Kyla did as she was told, still panting, legs wobbly. She thought she was going to collapse. Before she could ask him what he wanted her to do, Robbie pushed her top half down against the counter, rubbing his hard, clothed crotch against her and grunting a bit, "Fuck..." He whispered, clearly wanting this. He pulled down his tight boxers, leaving them at his upper thigh as he pressed his dripping cock against her labia, "Legs. Spread them." He ordered. She immediately did so.

The moment she spread her legs, his cock began to press into her. It was slow, cautious, like he didn't want to hurt her, but his finger fucking had actually done a great job of stretching her, "P-Please..." She begged, "Don't hold back." The tall man chuckled a little, firmly grabbing her ass before smacking it. It was clearly a light smack to test how she'd respond and respond she did. Kyla let out a breathy moan and raised her ass a little higher. Robbie moaned in response as he pressed his cock in as deep as it would go. He closed his eyes as he pulled out halfway and thrust back into her. Their sounds seemed to be in sync at this point, both of them panting and moaning, "S-Such a good girl, Kyla~" He praised again, making her smile. He'd gotten her name right.

Robbie repeated the hard thrusts, smacking Kyla's ass much harder as to leave behind a hand print. He then gripped her hips with his slender fingers and used her body to make their bodies connect at a harder, faster pace. All the while, his moans were getting louder, and so were hers as she reached a hand down to rub herself, "Oh, Robbie~ You ARE Rotten~" She purred.

The man smirked, bending down to whisper in her ear, "You'd better fucking believe it." He said, confidence booming in his voice, " F-Fuck! Oh, Fuck..." He whispered with hot breath. He was gonna cum, Kyla could tell. To satisfy him even further, she did her best to tighten her walls around his cock, but she knew she'd be getting tighter any moment now. Kyla was so fucking close, she could barely keep herself propped on the counter.

Without much more cognitive thought, the girl let out a cry, feeling her whole body shake a little as the muscles in her vagina spasmed and tightened around Robbie. He used himself to help her ride out her orgasm before his body reacted, pulling his dick out of her and cumming on her ass. He was half leaning on her as his own body shook, moaning and panting right against her left ear before a satisfied hum escaped his nose.

After Robbie had finished, he stood back and pulled up his boxers before beginning to walk away. It took a second for Kyla to get enough strength to stand on her own two feet without the help of the counter, but when she did, she slipped her panties back on and followed after Robbie, actually passing him and his room to go to hers, "Excuse me." He said, making her stop and turn back to him, confused look on her face, "You're sleeping in my room tonight." He said, not giving her an option to decline, "You're taking a shower with me, putting on some clean clothes, and then we're going to sleep in my bed. Understood?"

Kyla couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, nodding at the man, "Yes, Robbie. Whatever you say."


End file.
